This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A subject can have a portion replaced with a replacement member. For example, a human patient subject can have a portion of the anatomy replaced with a prosthetic member. The reason for the replacement can be due to injury, disease, or other failing of the natural anatomy.
A prosthetic member can be used to replace a portion of the anatomy to substantially recreate or mimic the natural anatomy and physiology. For example, an acetabular prosthesis can be positioned in a prepared acetabulum of a patient to achieve a substantially natural or selected interaction of a femur and an acetabulum. It is understood in a complete or total hip arthroplasty that a proximal femoral portion may also be replaced.
An acetabular prosthesis can include a shell component that contacts a pelvis within an acetabulum. The shell can either interact with the natural femur or with a proximal femoral prosthesis directly, or a bearing can be placed in the shell. A bearing can be fixed in the shell using a separate element that is positioned between the bearing and the shell, such as with the RINGLOC® sold by Biomet, Inc.